All the missing pieces
by TheAnaGrace
Summary: All the missing scenes from every episode - a collection of japril one shots.
1. Chapter 1

April was still recovering from her surgery, and so he decided to be the one who to take them home after a few long days in the hospital.

"Oh by the way, my mom came by." Jackson says, as they enter the apartment. He's still carrying the baby in her car seat. "The bed is made with fresh sheets, but she said she couldn't find a place to put all the baby stuff she got. So there's diapers in the bathroom."

"I put the crib in our bed- my bedroom." She quickly corrects herself and for a second he wonders if she prepared the nursery at all. Probably not, he thinks, considering all the painful memories those four walls bring.

"I want her to sleep close to me."

"I understand." Jackson nods. They could work on it later. "The place looks nice, though." He says, as he takes a look around, before carefully dropping the car seat on top of the kitchen table.

"I don't know if you noticed-" April starts, coming closer to the table to unstrap her baby and carry her in her arms. "-but I put the throw pillows away."

"You did, huh?" He laughs.

"Yeah." She replied, unsure as why she did it, why she hid them after their big fight.

"Do you need help?" He asks, when she starts walking over to the living room.

"I'm fine, thanks."

"Okay." He follows her, watching her as she takes a seat on the now naked sofa. For a moment, he forgets this is not his home anymore, taking a comfortable seat next to her. He wonders if she needs help to get changed for the night, or if she prefers to take a shower. Instead, he realizes things aren't back to what they used to be. This isn't his home, and he can't bear the thought of going back to an empty place anymore. "April-" He clears his through, watching as she is carefully playing with the baby's left foot. "I need to ask you something."

"Sure." She quickly replies.

"Let me stay with you, both of you. At least for now. I know I shouldn't, but…"

"Of course you should. I mean, if you want to, then… of course."

"Good. Thank you." He says, relieved. "I know we're not living together anymore, but with you like this and the baby... I just need to be close to her. I didn't get the chance to with Samuel. We didn't…" He says, and April nods, understanding what he means completely. They didn't get the chance to take their newborn home the last time, or watch him sleep in his crib, with his stripped blue and white beanie on his head. They didn't get to cuddle with him until he fell asleep, or wake up in the middle of the night with his innocent cries. They didn't even get to change his diaper. In fact, they missed everything, and this time, Jackson wasn't going to let that happen. He was ready to take charge and be in the front row. He was prepared for being the father he had always dreamed he would be. And this baby girl was going to be his world.

"Do you need to go back to your place, pick something up? I mean, if you're staying."

"Yeah. That would probably be a good idea, but-"

"We will fine for a few minutes all by ourselves, Jackson."

"You sure?" He asks, seriously not convinced with the idea of leaving them alone for more than a couple seconds. Considering April was still recovering from the surgery, and not a hundred percent back. "I could just call someone, my mom, or I don't know…" Jackson stops, looks at April's hidden smile and smiles back at her. "I know what you're probably thinking right now."

"I'm not an invalid person. Go, we will be fine."

"If she wakes up…"

"I think I can handle it, Jackson. We will survive."

…

It's 3 am when he suddenly wakes up. Loud cries echo across the hall. Quickly, he stands on his feet, letting the blanket covering him on the floor and he moves across the living room. As he approaches April's room, he realizes that the baby is crying. In a second, he comes in.

"What's wrong? I heard her crying-" He starts, quickly pushing the bedroom door open, before stopping and turning on his feet. "Sorry, I didn't know."

"She's hungry. Again, it seems." April replies, softly touching the baby pink beanie on her daughter's head.

"Right. I can come back later, if…" He takes a peek, not wanting to make her feel uncomfortable in any way. "If you want to, I can come back."

"Jackson, I'm just breastfeeding her. It's okay." April tells him, giving him a soft smile, while caressing the baby's cheek with her free right hand. "Plus, I think she fell asleep, so…" She goes on, adjusting the baby on her arms, and putting the top down, carefully enough not to wake her up. "It feels good, you know."

"What does?" He moves on his feet again, slowly stepping closer to the bed where she's lying.

"This. Having her here. Feeling her close." She says, mindlessly adjusting the unbuttoned pink pajama top she's wearing to cover her breast a little bit more. "For a moment, I thought this moment would never happen."

"She's here now. That's all that matters." He looks down at the precious little girl in April's arms, nodding, knowing how much he understands what she means, what she's feeling. "And you are here, too." Jackson whispers, taking one more step closer to the bed. "For a moment I thought I was gonna lose you."

April looks up, and takes a long second simply to stare into his clear faithful eyes. She notices how they're glimmering with a mix of wild hope and irrational fear. "Even if you did, you'd have her."

"She wouldn't take your place. No one would." He replies, in a low tone, with his mouth never leaving her eyes. Hesitating, Jackson doesn't say anything else. Instead, he lets his words hang in the thin air for a long minute, cutting edge and breaking unhealed wounds. He can feel her heart pace faster against her chest, and as her lips part open, her thoughts come undone before his sight.

"I-I" She mumbles, moving her eyes back to her baby's rosy cheeks. "I know what you mean." April finally says, remembering the times she thought she lost him when the bus exploded a few years back.

"Yeah…"

The moment is lost just like that. Emotions are still running high, and words seem to have a deeper meaning after all. Yet, he knows she's pushing him away, and it's okay. Even though it hurts, he knows she's just protecting herself, protecting her heart and, in a way, protecting his.

Silence fills the room for a couple of seconds, letting the sounds of their loud beating hearts echo through the white walls of that hospital room. However, as he takes a longer glance at the two most important people in his life, he can't help but to feel a sense of quietness, nevertheless. A sense of peace with the past. A sense of hope in the future.

"Come." April says, raising her hazel eyes back up to him. "Come, take a look."

"What?"

"She does this cute little thing with her nose when she sleeps."

"Oh! I've noticed before."

"Yeah… It's adorable, actually."

Jackson doesn't waste a second, before taking two steps in, and letting his hands fall on the large pockets of the dark grey sweatshirt he's wearing. Cautiously, he bends over the bed, taking a peek at his daughter sleeping. "She's cute." He says, letting a smile appear on his lips, as his eyes sparkle in the same way they once did, filled with all the love his heart could fit. "I think she has your nose." Jackson notices, mindlessly taking his place right next to her on the king size bed.

"You do? 'Cause I've been wondering, actually." She says, in between a quiet, yet proud giggle. "I hope she grows healthy and beautiful, just like she is now… My rainbow baby."

"What's that?"

"Well, you know when there's a storm and it just hits you like a hurricane?" She asks, and he simply gives her a soft nod. "Usually after a storm, a bright rainbow follows. It gives us hope that things are getting better." April goes on, slowly touching her baby's hand with all its five perfect fingers. "When the rainbow appears, it doesn't mean the storm never happened. It means that something beautiful and full of light has appeared. Storm clouds may still be hovering, but in the midst of all that darkness, the rainbow means… Hope."

"Okay."

"I never in a million years thought I'd be expecting a baby. Holding her like this. Not again, especially now. But…" She stops, closes her eyes and says a quick prayers of gratitude. "Rainbows are miracles in the sky, miracles from God. And so is she."

He hides his teary eyes in the semi darkness of the room. This storm that hit them a couple years ago seemed to have no end in sight. The darkness that surrounded them was so overwhelming they could barely see any light at the end. But the rainbow finally come, and with it the so awaited truce to their never ending pain. And he was never a religious person, but for all that was worth, he thanked God, whoever he was, for this rainbow.

"Thank you, Jackson." April suddenly opens her eyes, and looks at him from the corner of her eyes.

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else, but here." His smile grows wider, finding the surprising honesty in her words refreshing after months of fighting and unmeant harmful conversations.

"Please, stay." April asks, unfairly knowing she's been taking their daughter almost all to herself from the moment they met. Then, shifting on the bed, she makes space for him. He takes his place next to her, comfortably holding his back against one of the large pillows, and putting his feet up. And just when he's about to lie completely next to April, she helps herself.

For a second, he doesn't move, he doesn't even breathe properly. Looking at his daughter, he can see all his fears both grow and disappear altogether out of thin air. He's a father now, a real one. And that tiny human deserves to be protected and cared for and loved. Yes, loved. She will be loved like no one, because truth is, his heart was hers from the beginning. She's his little piece of heaven. She's his angel on earth. His rainbow. The one who saved him, who saved _them_. And he knows this little baby will grow and become her own person one day. And even though things will be hard at times, because they always seem to be, he will be there to protect her from all harms at all costs. And she'll grow to be beautifully, just like her mother. "She does look like a rainbow baby." Jackson says, in a playful, yet caring tone.

April nods, laughing, before allowing her head to drop to his shoulder and letting her eyes rest. "She does…" She states, closing her eyes and taking a deep sigh.


	2. Chapter 2

April moves closer to the warm body next to her. She slowly lets her hand across his chest, feeling the fabric of his white t-shirt on the tip of her fingers. Then, taking a long breath, she buries her nose on his neck and inhales his scent. Taking a moment to collect all the memories that his natural perfume still brings, she closes her eyes and for a second she feels like she's home for the first time in a long while.

"Morning!"

April raises her head, opening her eyes. "Good morning. Did I wake you up?" She asks, with a shy smile.

"No…." Jackson replies, shaking his head before moving his hand to her back, under the ham of her pajama top. She feels her spine come alive with his touch. "Actually, yes. I've been up for a couple minutes. I could feel you staring at me."

"I'm sorry." She confesses, feeling indeed a bit silly. Ever since everything changed back in Montana, that she can't help daydreaming about him and about their life now.

"What time is it?"

"It's a bit early."

"How early?" He asks, with a cheeky smile on his lips. Then, gradually moving his body to the side, he traps hers under his weight. "Cause the earlier the better… more time to enjoy… bed"

"Oh don't get too hopeful. I'm pretty much on Harriet's schedule and she will be awake soon."

"Yeah, but still… today's Saturday. We've got time." He playfully replies, placing one hand on her thigh, slowly raising it so it comfortably rests on the side of his hip. "And you know how we barely get to spend the weekends together."

"I know." She nods, feeling a bit ticklish as he drops his warm lips to her collarbone. "That's why I was thinking about going out today, just the three of us, go to the park if it's not too cold, maybe get some lunch outside…"

"That sounds nice!" He continues, dropping two kisses on the side of her neck, making her let out a quiet moan. "But first let me spend some alone time with my _wife_."

She giggles, realizing he probably didn't pay attention to his words. But still feeling about a bit nervous about their possible outcome. "Jackson-"

"What?"

"Hmm-" She moans again, when he presses his mouth on hers. Feeling his warm tongue, she lets her mind spin out of control with his taste. "Jackson-" April says again, catching his attention now. As he raises his head, she quickly places a firm finger on his lips, keeping him from saying a word. "Never mind."

"But-"

"Never mind. Just-" She lets out a deep breath, moving her hands to the sides of his face, watching his closely apparently completely clueless. "I just want you to know that… I missed this."

"And I missed this too."

"No, I know." She replies, nodding. "But I missed this. I mean, not only this, you know, us sleeping together." April pauses again, takes a moment to get the courage to say what's on her mind and keep going. "I missed all of this. I missed waking up next to you, and talking to you. I missed coming home to you and knowing you'd be there for me no matter what. I missed hugging you and feeling your arms around me at night. I missed feeling safe in your presence and knowing that I could trust you with my life."

"You can always trust me."

"I know, I know… but-" She says, moving her right thumb across his pink bottom lip. "I know that we're not married and things might still be a bit confusing, but I want to let you know that I haven't felt this happy in a long, long time. The past three weeks have been… amazing, to say the least. And I know things aren't as they used to be, but to be honest I don't want them to be like they used to be… because we've changed and we've grown. We're completely different people from what we used to be, but that's okay."

"April, what are you doin-"

"I'm not trying to bring out the past, I'm just saying that I'm happy. That you make me happy. No matter what happens tomorrow, I'm happy today, this morning, right here with you, knowing that our daughter is safe in the other room, knowing that tomorrow might still be a mystery, but it doesn't matter… because we only have today for now. And today… today feels pretty amazing."

"It does, but I don't understand…" He tilts his head to the side and gives her a nervous smile. "Are you telling me all this because I just called you my wife?"

"No. Wait-"

"I know that you noticed it."

"I did, but I-"

"I know we're not married, I mean… I know. But-" Jackson shakes his head and moves closer. "I've missed you just as much. I've missed you, not just as my best friend, but as my wife as well. And I know it's too soon and all and we agreed on taking things slowly but…"

"But it's tough."

"Right."

"It's tough when you never stopped having feelings."

"Exactly." Looking at her piercing hazel eyes, he takes a deep breath. "So where do we go from here?"

"Well…" She says, raising her head and wrapping her arms around his neck. "I never stopped being your wife." April smiles. "I never _will_."


	3. Chapter 3

_Set after 13x22. April gets home after drinks with the girls and wants some sexy times with Jackson._

.

"April. No. You're drunk." Jackson says, catching her hands moving fast under his blue shirt.

"I'm not drunk. I'm-" She replies, dragging her words, taking a moment to think. Then, with a cheeky smile, she moves closer into his ear and whispers. "I'm horny."

"Okay. You, using that term, is a sign that you're absolutely drunk." He nods, placing his hands on the sides of her waist, completely trapped under her weight. "And I'm not having sex with you tonight."

"I know you want it." She teases him, moving her mouth down the side of his face, making him feel the breath of alcohol left in her taste. "I mean, I want it. I want you." April pointing one lazy finger to his chest. "And you want me, I can tell."

"Oh! You can tell."

"I can tell by the way you look at me."

"And you're obviously seeing things, because-"

"No! I saw the way you've been looking at me lately." She cuts him off, moving one hand to cover his lips. "And you're so fine!"

"Okay-" He rolls his eyes.

"I was at the bar, with the girls and all I kept thinkin about was you." She goes on, moving the palms of her hands down his naked arms. "And your touch and your lips and your… butt."

"April-"

She laughs. "Oh... Just wait until you see what's under this…" She starts, moving her hands to the hem of her shirt. "I just need to… take this… thing of."

"April?" Jackson lets out a laughter, shaking his head as she unsuccessfully tries to pass her shirt past her neck. "Want some help with that?"

"Nope." She replies, stuck in her own attempts to free herself from the fabric.

She came home late after a fun night out with the girls, dragged her body to his bed and woke him up with tiny kisses on the neck. Now here she is, completely out of her mind, feeling feisty and free of her inhibitions, intoxicated.

"April?"

"I've got this. I do. I just-"

"Babe?"

She huffs, apparently giving up after struggling for a few more seconds. "What?"

"Can't we just go to sleep?" He moves, entertained by the frustrated frown on her face. "And tomorrow-" He goes on, slowly allowing her to take the side next to him on the bed. "Tomorrow we can start this all over again."

"Really?"

"Really." Jackson nods, staring down at her and moving a lock of hair that fell on her forehead. "Now, would you please let me help take your shoes at least?"

"I guess. I'm actually pretty tired, you know." She replies, slowly closing her eyes. "But tomorrow-"

"Tomorrow, yes." He smiles, knowing she wasn't going to let him off the hook that easily… and neither did he want her to.


End file.
